The present invention relates to a shredding machine and, more particularly to a durable shredding machine, which stops the cutters from outward deformation during cutting.
A shredding machine is known comprising two side frames, two revolving axles connected in parallel between the side frames, a plurality of locating plates respectively sleeved onto the revolving axles, pairs of spring washers respectively mounted on the revolving axles between each two adjacent locating plates, a plurality of annular cutters respectively fixedly mounted on the revolving axles and arranged between each two spring washers, a motor fixedly mounted on one side frame, and a transmission mechanism controlled to rotate the revolving axles, causing the annular cutters to cut inserted paper into shreds. This structure of shredding machine is functional, however it is not durable in use. During cutting, the annular cutters tend to be forced to deform by the resisting force from the inserted paper. When the annular cutters are permanently deformed, they may become unable to cut inserted paper into shreds.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a shredding machine, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to the present invention, two locating frames are connected between the side frames of the shredding machine and supported on a respective support rod to stop the locating plates from rotary motion relative to the revolving axles of the shredding machine. The locating frames each have a protruded middle portion respectively engaged into a retaining notch of each of the locating plates. Because the locating plates are positively supported on the locating frames, the spring washers are positively supported on the locating plates to stop the annular cutters from deformation when the annular cutters are respectively rotated with the revolving axles to cut inserted paper into shreds.